Little Brother
by Sket
Summary: Years have passed, and Chiaki and Touma are in ninth grade. After meeting in primary school, they finally have homeroom together. This will affect more than anyone had thought. ChiakixTouma. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A New Year

Author's Notes: First off, I don't own Minami Ke, as if it needs to be said. Secondly, Minami Ke needs more fan fiction. I'm doing my bit to help that. Thirdly, not exactly a five star name, but deal with it. I really just picked it to avoid having to think up a meaningful one, but I actually think its pretty fitting. Well, it will be later. I hope. This is about Chiaki and Touma, can't say much more than that right now, aside from them being older. May or may not be angsty. As for my Cube story, I'll write another chapter later. And for the Rule of Rose one, I seriously doubt its ever going to be revived. Such large/nonexistant intervals, I'm horrible at this u.u

I am in fact the type to add in Japanese phrases despite the story being in English, just so you know. Also, I think school starts in autumn, but this is my reality, and here school starts when its still summer. R&R?

---

Little Brother

Chapter One: A New Year

"Hohoho, you think that meatball is your's, eh? That you deserve it, eh?" Kana sat at the table, darkly murmuring to herself, not being paid much mind by either of her sisters. Kana was seventeen now. She was taller, and her pigtails still remained, reaching her waist. One thing that hadn't grown, she often noticed grimly, was her bra size. "You're saving it, eh?" She murmured again. Her wild personality also remained, and it was doubtful it would ever simmer down with age. Tomorrow the new term would begin, and Kana would be beginning her last year of high school, attending the same one Haruka had.

To her left Haruka Minami continued her meal, lifting her glass to her lips to drink some tea. The eldest of the Minami sisters was at the ripe old age of twenty one, and in her third year at the local community college. She had once planned to apply for Tokyo U, but she'd chosen to stay at home to look after her sisters. She still wore the outfit she had worn to school, a simple white button up blouse and dark skirt, her light hair held back in a ponytail. She was quite attractive, but didn't delve into dating much. Though, every so often a man would come home with her, his stubbornness winning in the end. These few tended to be driven off by the constant glares of the youngest sister, and if not the relationship ended up withering away before it ever went anywhere anyway.

Chiaki also completely ignored the middle sister, if her words were even reaching the girl's ears that is. Chiaki was fifteen now, and had of course grown taller, though she was a few inches short of her age's standard. Her hair still maintained its fringe of bangs and its dumpling-like ahoge, though it was longer now, reaching her mid thighs. Despite her 'little brother' having been declared more womanly, she had definitely started resembling Haruka in one area. Kana often noticed and envied her younger sister. Her face, though still retaining its usual half-lidded look, had become quite pretty. All in all, she had become a beautiful young woman. Not model material, but one would look back over their shoulder when passing her on the street.

Finally Kana acted. In a swift snake like motion, her chopsticks were slicing through the air at Chiaki's plate. With a fluid series of movements, the youngest Minami deflected her sister's chopsticks, grabbed her last meatball, and popped it into her mouth. Kana fell backwards, grabbing her head dramatically, as Chiaki chewed satisfactorily.

"Thank you for the meal, Haruka-nee-sama." Chiaki said to the eldest, showing more respect to her than the middle Minami as always. Haruka acknowledged her thanks with a 'mm' as she stood, picking up her plate. "Let me help you with the dishes." The hazel eyed girl continued, standing as well and grabbing hers and Kana's plates.

"Thank you, Chiaki." Haruka said warmly, and the two headed off for the kitchen.

"Ne, what about dessert?" Kana suddenly spoke. She lifted into a sitting position and looked around the empty room. "Ne!? Dessert!"

---

Chiaki's eyes slid open, quickly closing again due to the glare coming through the balcony door. She sat up, her sheets falling off her, and stretched. After a moment her arms fell to her sides, and she let out a breathe contentedly. She lazily looked around her room, her eyes pausing at the calendar. Remembering what day it was, the teenager slid out of bed and started getting ready. Her hair brushed and uniform on straight, she headed for the table to await an undoubtedly delicious breakfast from the college-goer of the house.

Chiaki did not follow in Haruka's and Kana's footsteps in their school of choice. Chiaki's walk to school would take her all the way across town to the East. It was longer than Kana's walk, though it was of course shorter than Haruka's, as she took the train to her college. The distance was worth it in her eyes however. It was a high-ranking junior high, certainly better than the one Kana had advanced from, who would be attending her first day of twelfth grade today, should she ever wake up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Haruka-nee-sama." Chiaki greeted pleasantly, if somewhat monotonous, as her elder sister walked into the room carrying two bowls of rice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chiaki." The light haired girl-woman-replied.

"Would you like me to help set the table?" Chiaki offered. She was slightly irked with herself in the mornings as of late. In the mornings now she tended to sleep in more, waking up when Haruka was either almost finished or entirely done with breakfast. She really needed to get around to buying an alarm clock.

"Ah, I'd rather you wake up Kana." Haruka answered as she returned to the kitchen to grab more dishes. Chiaki nodded, despite now being alone in the room, and stood from the table. She dusted off her skirt and headed for Kana's room.

The skirt in question being a plaid mini skirt in various shades of dark green. It was the uniform bottom for all girls attending her junior high school. Above it was a white button up blouse and green ribbon under a vest with a diamond pattern, sharing the same shades chosen for the plaid design. If it were winter, there would be a green school blazer on top of it all, but as it wasn't, the blazer hung snugly in Chiaki's closet.

Inside the messiest room of the house, riddled with poor organization skills and books and magazines tossed carelessly to the floor, Chiaki's eyes fell upon the bed. There her sister lay, or half lay, as her legs were hanging off the side. For some unfathomable reason she had chosen not to sleep on the bed long-ways. Instead, she slept right in the middle, her head nearly touching the wall and her hips just barely fitting on. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her chest and arm, and the fifteen-year-old wondered vaguely how it ended up like that. The pillow could just barely be seen, its corner peeking out from under the bed. Now that, Chiaki decided, would never have reasoning. On the floor she could understand, but under the bed was--

The girl stopped her train of thought short with another thought, why was she thinking about her sister's sleeping position so much? As if it mattered.

"Oi, wake up." Chiaki called, knowing it wouldn't be enough to rouse the girl from her slumber. "Oi! Get up, I said!" Chiaki commanded in a louder tone, giving Kana's shin a light kick. The seventeen-year-old, soon to be eighteen-year-old, moaned and rolled, somehow, diagonally. She ended up at the edge of the bed, legs pulled up, laying in the right direction as a bed should be used. Alas, just in time to be woken up. "Oi! Bakayarou!" Chiaki now shouted, lifting a foot and shoving it into Kana's skull. The disturbed girl let out some unintelligible noises and waved her arms in Chiaki's general direction before finally waking. She sat up drowsily, rubbing her head.

"What was that for?" Kana pouted as she threw off her covers with her free hand.

"You wouldn't wake up." She answered simply. Kana glared at her, which, as usual, failed to phase the fair haired girl at all. "What?" She asked as she turned for the door. "You always complain when I sit on you."

One meal, and many urgings aimed at the middle sister, the three were finally out the door. They walked to the first floor together, whereat Kana and Haruka set off down the street to the right. Chiaki turned to the left, beginning her long trek to school. It had been a while since she had walked these streets, but her last two years at the school had etched the path into her mind. She could have walked it blindfolded.

As she walked she thought about school. This was her last year at junior high, and it would feel strange to leave her school. She and Yoshino had decided on this school in sixth grade, and with their long-established study habits made it in easily. After some urging from her older sister, Touma had begun studying for the school, and got in without too much trouble as well. Uchida and Makoto, not wanting to be left behind, had studied like mad to try for it. They, by a hair, had made it in.

Despite those four, plus a few other familiars from her school, all accompanying her to this junior high, she'd not seen any of them. The school was a big, and busy, place, and being in different classes meant a lot more there than it had at her primary school. For the most part, she'd spent the last two years at school alone. Occasionally she'd manage lunch with Uchida and Yoshino, who always had the same class, or Touma, or have them over at her house, but it was far from a daily happening.

As she thought about school, the sun continued to rise and her feet continued to carry her, and eventually her school came into view.

---

Author's Ramblings: If you saw a Tomo in there somewhere, or see one in a later chapter, just pretend it says Kana. Those two just seem so alike to me. The moments where its just Kana and Chiaki bickering over some thing especially remind me of conversations between Tomo and Yomi. While were on the subject, if Chiaki were more into anime and manga, she'd really remind me of Konata. If you don't know who the aforementioned are, you fail at being a slice-of-life fan. Or maybe not, I'm not to judge.

Any who, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've got no clue how many chapters there will be, or even what the feel of the story will be. I should really start planning these things out before I start, shouldn't I? Nothing really happens in this chapter, I'm just…setting the mood? Giving the setting? I don't know, but consider this chapter a prologue or something. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Homeroom

Author's Notes: *sigh* Two chapters and I still haven't made a plot. I've got a few scenes I know I want to use, but I have no idea how to get to them! Well, enjoy, R&R, give me a peanut, all that jazz. So, err, is there a name for the room where they change from their street shoes to their school shoes? Ahh, I know so little about the Japanese culture u.u

---

Little Brother

Chapter Two: Homeroom

Chiaki pushed open the glass doors, stepping across the threshold and into the shoe changing room. She walked easily to her locker. Easily, because there was no one to brush past, no idiots to annoy her, no laughing pals to envy. The room was empty, just the way she liked it. On top of her and Haruka steadily waking up earlier, even with her not keeping up with Haruka's times, the school also started later than most. Some magic by the school gods, she supposed. Minami placed her new shoes into her locker, wondering what was the point of buying shoes according to the school year starting if you never even wore them in school, and slid her feet into the dark green school ones. She kicked the toe of each against the tiled floor a few times, then set walked beyond the room, just as a small group of friends entered.

The hazel eyed girl walked into the main hall and to the bulletin board, where at was posted the class assignments. The group at the shoe locker's conversation echoes throughout the nearly empty hall, giving Chiaki more of their conversation than she wanted to hear. Of course, any of it was more than she wanted to hear. As she searched for her name, she learned that none of them had arrived at this time, they were doing it to see what it was like, it was kind of spooky, and that she had a nice ass.

Finally her eyes landed on hers. Last year she had spotted Uchida and Yoshino's names in their class before being pushed out of the way by the hordes of taller students she detested. Now that she actually had the time to, she didn't bother. There was no point anyway. She turned and headed for the stairwell, noting as she ascended that they should skip the last period to go to that new noodle shop, and that she had a nice rack as well.

She found her class with ease, and felt like a veteran of war coming back to the battlefield as she shut the door. She decided the classroom was…class roomy. Bland, windows stretching along the wall opposite her, desks placed in neat rows despite the teacher knowing full well they would be knocked out of place before the day was half over. She sat in her usual seat of choice, second from the back in the aisle by the window. One thing she did like about this school, the thought idly, was that they didn't have to sit in alphabetical order. She then corrected herself, it was probably like that at all junior highs.

She drummed her fingernails on the desk, looking out the window to see her view for the year. She didn't spend much time window gazing, unlike her lazy sister, as she actually came to school to learn. But, that didn't change there being time before school and between classes and with nothing to fill it. Last year she'd been given a view of the courtyard. Now she was on the opposite side of the U-shaped school, and she got a view of things beyond the school grounds. The junior high was placed on a grassy hill, if you could call it that, with the slope so gentle, with two rings of trees spaced evenly on it.

Beyond the end of the property was, surprise, surprise, the street. This view gave her the chance to admire another one of those few good things about the school. The slope was gradual, yes, but it also kept going. A large part of town was on one massive hill, just a hill with a very moderate slope. This fact gave way to a great view, her third-floor vision being able to stretch very far with the town laid out in such a way. She'd have more than enough to look at, she decided, between classes. Watching people go about their business had always been a good way to pass the time. She'd discovered this past time years ago, back when Kana could get away with locking her out, from staring out over the railing of their highly-placed apartment.

She sighed and turned back to the empty classroom. She seemed to be early even for her usual arrival time, as there was usually already a few students when she got here. Or some would come in shortly after her. Chiaki thought over her day so far, trying to see if she could gauge the mood for the day by how her morning had gone. After this, she wondered when her thoughts had become so depressing and spiteful. With a curt nod to no one, she decided she would keep her thoughts in check. It was about this time the door slid open and someone entered. It was a boy, a stocky little thing with short yet messy brown hair and comically large glasses. He looked at her, than hurriedly took the first seat of the center row. Once seated he continued to fidget, repositioning himself and his bag, or pulling things out, or putting them back in.

A few minutes later the door opened again, this time the student was strangely tall, and skinny, a pale girl with vibrant red braided pigtails that reached her shoulders, she wore glasses as well. She faintly blushed at Minami's gaze, then took a seat on the opposite side of the room, one seat forward from Chiaki. She pulled out a book, a text book, and began to read. Minami thought to herself that if she had a different hair color, and were shorter, she would quite resemble Maiko-chan. The hazel eyed girl would usually be doing something of the same in the morning, studying, or at least reading a novel. But this being the first day of school, she wanted to get a look at her classmates. First impressions, she knew, could give you the knowledge of how the person would act throughout the year, as well as the time they arrived. This information would be useful, as she would be prepared, knowing who the idiots were and who were the ones she might try and talk to.

Chiaki put her elbow on the desk, leaned forward, and placed her chin in her hand. Once comfortable, her bored-looking eyes fixed themselves on the door, and awaited the flow of students to begin. Once it did, she began getting her impression on the students of the class. Some were already in lively conversations, old time friends she supposed, while others sat silently, or tried starting a more diffident talk with the person who had taken the seat beside them. A few students, the moody looking ones, appeared to be just that, ignoring anyone who approached them and in no way doing it subtly. Then she straightened a little, her head coming a few inches out of its rest and her eyes widening a bit from their usual half-shut appearance.

In the door walked two girls, neither ugly nor amazing looking, talking gently and giggling. It wasn't their actions or appearance that caught her attention though, it was their faces. She knew them. Chiaki couldn't believe it, she actually had a class with not one, but two of her friends.

"Oi, Uchida, Yoshino!" She called, loud enough for it to carry across the classroom. The looked up from their conversation, having gotten so into it they had stopped a few steps into the door, and their faces brightened. They headed over, Uchida taking the seat across from Chiaki and Yoshino sitting in front of Yuka.

"Chiaki! We haven't had class with you since primary school!" Uchida said brightly. Minami nodded in acknowledgement. On the outside it didn't show, but inwardly she was a bit taken aback. She had feared that they wouldn't be as close, having seen each other much less often, sometimes even not once in a whole week. But it seemed the time had had no effect, and the three easily slid into conversation. As the classroom filled they talked about how their summer had been, if they knew what high school they wanted to go to, how Kana and Haruka was, if they should set up a meeting this Sunday, and if Chiaki were going to give nicknames to the class.

"Hey, Minami, over here!" Yoshino suddenly called. The sand colored head turned to the darker haired girl, but she was looking elsewhere. Minami followed her gaze to the door, where at her eyes widened for a second time. There stood a student, tall, standing maybe three inches above the majority of the class, and slim, no, not slim, she corrected herself, there was a slight athletic build. The skin had just the slightest of tans, the type of people who were outdoors a lot but didn't tan easily. The face held masculine features, and deep dark eyes. The hair, of the same blue-black color, had a bit of an unkempt look to it, the bangs reaching eye level and the at the back, the longest parts reached the nape of the collar. The collar being properly folded so it raised up to lower-mid neck. And of course the rest of the uniform was properly done, the only problem being with the dark green pants, which weren't cuffed once at the bottom. It was rather dashing, Chiaki thought, it suited him. Her little brother.

Touma's eyes met Chiaki's gaze, and she had the faintest of blushes as she walked over to join the three. As the girl in the boy's uniform sat down in front of Chiaki, the sand-haired girl wondered vaguely what the blush had been about.

"Oh, Touma, the uniform is so fitting on you!" Uchida squealed, receiving an agreement from Yoshino.

"Of course it does." Chiaki stated bluntly.

"Eh, its not special or anything." Touma answered, looking down at the shirt and tie, the men not wearing vests.

"It looks great." Yoshino assured him. "You can't exactly pass of as a guy now though." She added, staring at her chest.

"Yeah, well, its not like I was planning on it." Touma replied, looking away and blushing. Her breasts had grown enough to be noticeable, though not American like Haruka or Chiaki were, or even Uchida's Hawaii status. She and Yoshino were in it with Kana, Japanese through and through. The four engaged in conversation, Touma being added into the weekend plans, though there wasn't much 'plan' to it, all they had established was that they would all do something. Rapid footsteps alerted them, well, three of them anyway, Uchida wasn't the most observant of girls, that someone was approaching. They turned to look at the front of the aisle in time to see a new arrival charging them. He had a slim figure, a feminine one if you asked Chiaki, and messy burnt ochre hair. His face was attractive, if not the epitome of manliness.

"Uchida! Touma! Yoshino! Princess!" His energetic greeting ended quickly as a foot connected with his chin.

"Don't call me that, bakayarou!" Chiaki scolded as he hit the floor. He sat up, complaining, and then spotted Shuichi by the door. He stood and went to join him.

"Plain yogurt! Yo!" He called happily.

"Eeeh? Your still calling me that?" Shuichi sulked. Just as the girls were resuming their conversation, the bell rang, signifying the beginning of school.

---

Author's Rambling: And the cast is set! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Also, the American/Hawaii/Japanese part isn't meant to be racist, it's a reference. Though I think it anyone reading this would know it, thought I should at least say it.


End file.
